


Crossover Fics

by theinvisibledisaster



Series: 666 Fics [2]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV), Good Omens (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chuck (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Alternate Universe - Lucifer (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Love, Multi, References to Gilmore Girls, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), this is all just some fun nonsense you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisibledisaster/pseuds/theinvisibledisaster
Summary: All the crossover fics from my tumblr follower celebration!1. Characters from The 100 visit the Chuck Universe2. A Storybrooke Curse brings a bunch of fandoms together3. Aziraphale bumps into Ann Walker (a Good Omens/Gentleman Jack crossover)





	1. Machete To Cut Through Red Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters from The 100 fall into the Chuck Universe by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSANE NONSENSE INCOMING!

Chuck was in the middle of serving a customer when Morgan starting smacking him on the arm and urgently muttering his name.

“Not right now, I’ve got to get this lady-”

“-seriously, Chuck, you really need to-”

“-when I’m finished putting this through, I’ll-”

“Chuck!” He said, way too loudly. Chuck stilled, apologising to the woman as she left, before he turned around.

“WHAT?!”

Morgan didn’t say anything, he just gestured towards the door.

There were two people walking through it, dressed in intense gear, almost like bikers but not quite. The woman was blonde and her short hair was framing her face perfectly as she walked, bouncing with every step. She carried herself like she knew exactly what she was doing, like she was about to take charge. The man beside her was taller but looked equally badass, dark curls hanging just in front of his eyes as they darted around, taking in their surroundings, and one hand resting on the woman’s back almost protectively.

Chuck blinked. “Are they walking in slow motion?”

Morgan shrugged, tossing potato chips into his mouth.

“And where is that wind coming from? We’re inside a Buy More.”

“Oh, that’s Casey, he’s showing someone the industrial fan,” Morgan pointed over at the man, but Chuck just shrugged, still staring at the couple as they walked right up to him.

“Hi.” He said weakly, smiling.

“Hey,” the woman smiled back, “which one of you is Chuck?”

“That’s him, that’s him, Chuck that’s you!” Morgan said frantically.

He grimaced. “Uh, yeah, thanks buddy, maybe you could go and stock up the-”

“-nope, everything’s stocked, I’m good here.” He threw another chip up into his mouth, watching with vested interest.

“Great.” He conceded defeat and smiled apologetically at the newcomers. “Sorry, what can I do for you?”

“We hear you’re the guy to talk to when it comes to covert government operations,” she said, leaning forward conspiratorially, “and we were wondering if you could help us out.”

He blinked, glancing around for Casey or Sarah, but neither of them were anywhere to be seen, so if these guys were a threat he was probably screwed. What he really needed was to move to a quieter location so that if they were here for nefarious purposes, he could let the Intersect take over and beat their asses to kingdom come. But he couldn’t do that in here without blowing his cover.

“Uhm. Where did you here that? I mean, I’m nothing special, I just run the Nerd Herd,” he started babbling and the two attractive people shared a look.

The guy scrubbed a hand down his face. “Look, we know about the Intersect, and we’re not going to hurt you or try to kill you or use it to take over the world, we just want it to get us home.”

Chuck froze.

“You guys know about the In-” Morgan’s sentence was muffled by a hand over his mouth - Casey’s hand to be exact.

“Shut up, Moron.” He jerked his chin and all of them followed him out the back and through the secret door to the base where Sarah was already typing at the computer. Casey leaned against the wall and rested a hand on his gun. “So, you two chuckleheads want to tell me how you know about the Intersect?”

The woman shrugged. “You won’t believe us.”

“We’ve seen some pretty crazy stuff,” Morgan said, plaintive, “how unbelievable could it be?”

The man sighed heavily. “We’re from the future.”

Morgan paused. “Okay, yeah, that’s pretty weird.”

The two of them began to fill the gang in, not the entire saga, but just enough that they believed they were legit; beginning with the first apocalypse, and ending with exactly how they ended up back on Earth at a random Buy More looking for Chuck.

“…we came across this machine under the city, and it was glowing green, like the time anomaly. We think someone was trying to build a time machine, because when we touched it, we arrived here, in the middle of a busy street, about a week ago. Luckily, Clarke had seen some of the information about the original project on the wall, like the Intersect and what it was, as well as your name, Chuck.”

Chuck made a face. “Oh great. So all I need to do is learn how to build a time machine. No problem, it’s only rocket science.”

The woman, Clarke, walked over and put a hand on his arm gently, “Hey, I’m sure you can do it. Besides, there’s this woman, Becca, who can probably help if we can find her. Together, you can get something up and running.”

“Together?” Bellamy, a wry smile on his face, and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him.

“Yes, Bellamy. Together.” 

And the way she looked at him warmed Chuck’s heart and made him instinctively glance at Sarah, only to find she was doing the same. They grinned at each other.

“This isn’t going to be a fast process.” Sarah pointed out. “Creating time travel isn’t exactly easy.”

“Yeah, we know,” Clarke sighed. “But we’ll do whatever it takes - we need to get back to our people, to rescue them from the Primes.”

“Primes?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Well, we’ve got time,” Chuck pointed out, rubbing his hands together as he sat down beside Sarah and started flicking through information on the computer to see if something would trigger the Intersect.

An alarm started blaring and the lights dimmed and flashed red.

“Actually, rain check on that story,” he said, as Sarah and Casey sprang to action.

He followed them towards the door, but when he looked back to apologise to Bellamy and Clarke for leaving, he found them walking right behind him, determined expressions on both their faces.

“What, you think we’re going to just stay here while you risk your lives to save the world?” Clarke asked, checking her gun.

Bellamy cocked his head. “Not likely.”

Chuck beamed, holding the door open for them as they climbed into the back of the van. He sat down across from them, and Sarah met his eye in the rear view mirror, a knowing, amused look on her face, but Casey was already shaking his head, even as Sarah put her foot on the accelerator.

“No. OH NO, we are not letting these complete strangers come with us on missions now, just because they’re from the future. Not gonna happen. I mean it Bartowski, I let it slide with Grimes, but I draw the line at time travelling leather jockeys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it my dudes, comments trigger my Intersect


	2. Powerful Magic and Maybe Some Dutch Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer meets Pride and Prejudice meets Teen Wolf meets Once Upon A Time meets a teeny nod to Gilmore Girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request by [@anne-shirley-blythe:](https://anne-shirley-blythe.tumblr.com/) CONGRATTTTSSSSS BABBBEEEEE 🎭 uhhhh Lucifer, TW, & P+P crossover i don't need any shippy stuff I just need like a solid 100 words of craziness (if you wanna make it EVEN crazier, put them all in Storybrooke or Stars Hollow or BOTH) *i'm sorry
> 
> aka: some Fun Nonsense Drama that i had WAY too much fun writing

The new Storybrooke curse was, uhhhh, confusing, to say the least.

Not only had the entire kingdom come hurtling through, but so had a bunch of parallel worlds. There was the one with the hot, sweaty werewolves, the one with the quick talking mother-daughter duo and the angry diner man, the one with the handsome Devil and his detective friends, and the one that seemed to have stepped right out of 19th century England. 

Emma had been managing it for the most part, and now that everyone understood what was going on, a lot of them had started mingling a lot more. Which was nice. 

In theory. 

In practice, it meant that Lucifer was currently hitting on Elizabeth Bennet in Granny’s Diner, while Granny argued with Luke Danes over the best way to make waffles, while Mr Darcy sat in a booth and glared at the coffee in front of him like he wished it’d catch fire and engulf the place. 

Stiles and Detective Decker slid into the booth across from him, and Captain Hook sidled in beside him. 

“Come on mate, it’s not all that bad.”

Darcy scrunched up his nose in distaste. “It could do with some sugar.”

“We know you’re not angry at the coffee. You haven’t even looked at them for twenty minutes.” Chloe said, raising an eyebrow. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He said, haughty, hoping they’d leave. 

“Whatever man, but take it from me, she likes you.” Stiles said. 

Darcy slumped a little. “You have no knowledge of our history, sir. She most certainly does not.”

He risked a glance at the counter, only to see Lucifer kissing Elizabeth’s hand. His own tightened around the handle of his cup, and Hook seemed to be having a silent conversation with the other two. 

Darcy sighed down towards his lap, before he looked up at Chloe, gaining her attention. “Madam Detective, it doesn’t bother you, that the man you love is engaging the company of other women?” 

“Honestly, I’m lucky he hasn’t hit on you yet, I’d never be able to drag him away. It’s kind of a blessing that most of the people here are coupled up already; this is like heaven to him.”

“Ironic.” Hook snorted.

It was in that very moment that Lucifer came over, leaning against the back of the chair behind Hook. He smiled adoringly over at Chloe. “Having fun, Detective?”

“Not as much fun as you.” She said archly. 

He cut his gaze back to Elizabeth. “You mean the Bennet girl? She’s a lot of fun. If I had to wager a guess, though, I’d say I’m not her type.”

“I thought you were everybody’s type?” Stiles said, a little too quickly, and flushed when Lucifer turned his grin onto him. 

“I am, but not when a person is already in love with somebody else. You, for example, are far too infatuated with Miss Martin to even think about spending a night with me. As is the Captain here with his beloved Swan. I won’t even bother to try my charms on you Mr Darcy, I am well aware that all you care about is the girl with the fine eyes.” 

“But…” Darcy frowned over at him. 

Lucifer only smirked. “Give it some time, the penny’ll drop eventually.”

“One day soon, I will become accustomed to the expressions and manners of this strange place.” He lamented. 

Hook clapped him on the shoulder. “Wait until you discover the internet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact that anyone would even click on this to read it makes me happier than lorelai with her bucket of morning coffee


	3. guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale happens upon Ann Walker, who happens to be having a crisis of faith. They talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my best friends in the whole world asked for this and obviously I will give her whatever she wants because she's a babe. Anyway, here's wonderwall

Aziraphale liked taking long walks.

You wouldn’t think so, for looking at him, and if he was honest with himself, his body wasn’t really built for anything very strenuous, but he did love a good walk. Once, after a particularly stressful day in the 1200s, he’d walked for almost two days straight before he bumped into Crowley and the demon convinced him to sit down for a drink. In his defence, the human passage of time had always felt a little strange to him, but Crowley seemed abnormally concerned about the fact that he’d worn holes in his shoes, as if he couldn’t just miracle them back together.

Which is why he was wandering around some part of Scotland he didn’t recognise, just taking in the fresh air, when he stumbled upon a woman crying on a bench.

“Oh!” Aziraphale exclaimed, rather too loudly.

Her head whipped up and she began wiping the tears from her cheeks almost immediately.

“I beg your pardon madam, I was simply walking through the fields and I must have walked too far, is this your property?”

“Not mine,” she shook her head, offering a cajoling smile. “My sister’s. I’m sure she won’t mind you passing through, but I don’t know about her husband, so perhaps keep away from the house.”

“I will endeavour to do just that,” he nodded primly, not sure if he should stay and ask if she was okay. He was an angel, after all, but he’d never been very good at the emotional aspect of humanity. That was - strangely - more in Crowley’s wheelhouse. Rather than enquire after her health, he said, “You look like someone who needs a walk.”

Her brows drew together a little, confused. “I’m sorry?”

He clipped his heels together, straightening his spine, and held out his arm. “Yes, I believe a walk is just what the doctor ordered. Come on my dear, I’m not going to bite.”

She giggled, still sniffling, and curled a hand around his elbow as she got to her feet. “I’m Ann. Ann Walker. And who might you be?”

“Aziraphale,” he offered.

A strange look crossed over her face. “Like the angel?”

He blinked. People didn’t often recognise the name, seeing as he was one of the smaller players in the stories, but clearly this woman knew her history. “Exactly.”

“I could do with an angel’s guidance about now,” she said wistfully, eyes beginning to well with tears again, and he patted her hand.

“You’ll have to guide me, I’m afraid,” Aziraphale said kindly.

Ah, _that’s_ why you invited me to walk, you don’t want to get caught in someone else’s garden,” she teased, the colour already returning to her cheeks.

“Naturally,” he joked, breathing in the faint smell of lavender as she walked him through the fields. He glanced at her out the corner of his eye and decided he should probably ask. “I don’t mean to pry, but-”

“I’m not well,” she said in a rush, cutting him off.

“Oh?” he frowned. “Do you need to see someone, a physician?”

“It’s... I’m...” she huffed, shaking her head in annoyance at herself, but Aziraphale had enough patience to wait for her to decide what she needed to say. She wiped her cheeks again. “I’m having something of a... crisis of faith.”

“A crisis of faith?”

“I don’t believe God approves of... me,” Ann finished lamely, waving a hand.

“Why not?”

She glanced at him. “I... I’m unnatural. I’ve done things that he wouldn’t approve of, I’m... wrong. And the worst part is that I don’t regret my actions, I loved her, I don’t understand why it is so wrong to be in love when-” she stopped in her tracks, clapping her hands over her mouth and eyes wide as she stared at him. She looked terrified that she’d said the wrong thing. “I’m so sorry, I just, I don’t know why I said that, it just came out-”

He moved his hand dismissively, “It happens all the time, my dear; you’re not the first person to spill a secret to me and I’m certain you won’t be the last. I believe I must just have one of those faces.”

She just kept blinking at him, fear permeating the air between them.

It struck Aziraphale that she was scared he would hurt her or turn her in or some other such horrible act and he stepped forward in a hurry, hands on her shoulders. “Oh, oh dear, don’t be frightened, I’m not... there’s no reason to be afraid.”

“Really?” Ann asked through her fingers, unconvinced.

“As you say, I don’t believe there is any cause to feel somehow _wrong_ for loving a person. Provided you love for the right reasons, I don’t believe anyone should ever be made to feel unnatural for the person they choose to give their hearts to.”

Her hands fell from her face, and there was a new kind of shrewdness in her eyes he hadn’t yet seen. “You speak like you understand me.”

“Well of course,” Aziraphale said, like it was obvious, because of course - to him - it was; he understood all the heavenly creeds, and discrimination against love was not one of them. Yet she seemed to understand him incorrectly, or at least not in the way he intended, and her expression lit up.

She turned to start walking again, arm back around his own, and her posture appeared straighter as she peered over at him curiously. “How do you cope?”

“Cope?”

“Loving someone that you’re not supposed to,” she elaborated. “Aren’t you afraid that everyone will find out, that people will shun you? Aren’t you afraid of God’s disapproval?”

His heart jumped into his mouth at the idea of loving someone he wasn’t supposed to, and a brief image of Crowley flashed into his mind before he pushed it aside. “Of course I fear His disapproval, but not for anything like that. If he spent all his time chasing after people who love other people, he wouldn’t have time to keep the universe running. It’s such a quaint human idea; that God is interested in you so personally. As long as you endeavour to be a good and kind person throughout your life, your heart need not affect any judgement he might lay down.”

“What about other people?” Ann asked shyly, running her fingers through some flower bushes as they passed, catching petals briefly as she did. “What about people who would reject you if they knew what you were?”

Aziraphale thought about the humans he’d met over the years before realising that probably wasn’t equivalent to her feelings, and thought about the angels instead - how would the angels react to him doing something they thought was unnatural - and yet again had to swallow down the memory of golden eyes. “We can’t control the way other people react to us, my dear. All we can control is how we let it affect us.”

“And you don’t care?” she asked, surprised.

He hummed thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t say that. I wonder about it often, but sometimes you must put the idea from your mind and keep on.”

She fell silent, and for a few minutes they walked together, breathing in the fresh air and the freedom that the garden offered. Ann seemed a lot lighter than she had when he first stumbled upon her on the bench not an hour earlier, and he was pleased to see it. He didn’t often sit down for conversations with humans, and especially didn’t offer angel guidance, not for a few hundred years, and it felt nice to stretch that muscle again.

They seemed to have reached the edge of the property, if the gate was any indication, and Ann slowed down slightly, like she wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet. He squeezed her hand before he dropped it and turned to face her, bowing slightly.

“Thank you for a lovely walk, Miss Walker, it was a pleasure talking to you,” Aziraphale said, genuine. “I do hope you keep well, and perhaps I might stumble across you again someday!”

She curtseyed. “I believe I would enjoy that.”

“Wonderful,” he clapped his hands together. “I’ll be going-”

“Does he know?” she asked.

He tilted his head. “Does who know what?”

“Does... the man, the man you love, does he know how you love him?”

Aziraphale swallowed nervously, fiddling with his sleeves, and for once he decided to speak his mind - it’s not like anyone would ever know; just this one human, in need of a friend. “I’m not sure, my dear. We’ve known each other a very long time, you see, and I’m not certain he would like the idea. Not that he’s against it in principle, of course, he’s not really the judgemental sort. I mean specifically, with _me_ , with someone of my... ilk. He’s an odd creature, quite unsuited to me, really, but I do like him.”

Ann smiled knowingly. “I see.”

“Does your... does she know?”

“I hope so,” she whispered, tears beginning to form against despite the smile on her face. “She’s very far away at the moment, and we’ve had no correspondence, but I hope... I truly hope...”

“I’m sure it will work out,” Aziraphale promised, clasping her hand before he stepped towards the gate. “I have faith.”

She waved as he walked away, and he kept on through the fields and down the roads until he reached a town and sat down for a drink.

He’d been sitting for barely twenty minutes before someone pulled up a chair next to him, and he didn’t have to look up to know which golden eyes he’d see.

“Hullo Angel,” Crowley raised an eyebrow at him, a drink already in hand as he leaned back in his chair lazily. His eyes caught on the shoes, thinly veiled concern flickering across his gaze, and Aziraphale felt something tug deep in his chest. He did have faith that things would work themselves out for Ann Walker and her love, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t do anything to help.

He was an angel, after all.

He waved a hand, concentrating, before he turned to look at the demon properly, and Crowley shot him a questioning look.

“Just a small miracle, my dear, nothing to concern yourself with,” he smiled, leaning closer. “How are you?”

And over a thousand miles away, in Copenhagen, Anne Lister received a letter requesting she return home immediately due to her aunt’s ill health and immediately dropped everything to return home. Quite by happenstance, Ann Walker went to enquire after her after she left Scotland, just for a forwarding address, only to discover that Anne was home after all.

Faith, indeed.


End file.
